Innocence And Truth
by Havoc-Cheese590
Summary: Feelings and emotions can stay hidden away from others...but it's only a matter of time before they make themsevles known TurkeyxGreece


-x-X-x-

It had happened randomly and completely out of the blue.

Turkey had been sitting at his desk scribbling down on papers, a headache nagging in his temples. He was getting so much trouble and so many problems from other nations these days.

Names, economical issues, rude stereotypes, rumors… it was getting harder and harder to keep his dignity intact each day. It was all such a pain…

Suddenly, he saw a small curl bouncing along the edge of his desk. He questionably leaned forward and was met by a pair of golden brown eyes. Greece stared up at the Turk and pointed at his eyes with his cross stick, which was twice his size.

"No mask."

Turkey was indeed bare faced and he smiled softly at the young boy.

"It gets hot sometimes." He said scooping the young boy off the floor and into his lap.

Greece's young eyes roamed over the papers on the desk and he asked," Are you busy?"

"Yes…really busy…"

Turkey rubbed his temple where his headache insisted on making itself known. Greece's small eyebrows furrowed together and his gentle hand touched the man's forehead.

"Does your head hurt?"

Turkey nodded and sighed while ruffling the hair on Greece's head softly. "I've had a lot going on…"

Greece's curiosity went further and he turned around in Turkey's lap so that he was looking him straight in the eyes. "What kind of things?"  
Turkey wasn't about to unload all of his problems onto such a young child, so he tried his best to smile and pass it off. "Grown up stuff."

"Can I do anything?" Greece asked, being uncharacteristically nice to the nation. Usually the kid would have just laughed and hit Turkey's skull, causing the pain in the Turk's head to worsen.

Turkey chuckled sadly and looked at the opposite wall, studying the dull pattern of the wall paper. "Find a way to get rid of the pain…"

Greece once again stared up at Turkey with big and wide gold eyes and slowly, very slowly an idea found its way into his head.

"Sadiq?" Greece asked quietly.

Turkey looked down from the all important wall and his attention went to the young boy in his lap. "Yes?"

"Does this help?"

Unexpectedly, Greece gently stood in Sadiq's lap making himself eye level, wrapped his frail arms around the man's neck, and kissed him right on the lips.

Turkey's eyes widened and he sat unmoving for a few moments in complete stayed where he was, kissing Turkey on the lips gently and caringly… almost like a lover. Where had the boy even learned to do that?!

Greece pulled away but kept his arms locked around the Turk's neck and asked softly, resting his now sleepy head on the nation's shoulder," Do you feel better?"

It took Turkey a few moments to realize what the young boy was even talking about, but when he figured out what Greece was asking he smiled and wrapped his arms around the young boy, patting him on the head.

"It makes all the difference in the world."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Greece, now fully grown, pressed himself into the arms of the still much larger nation, expecting to be held. Turkey stared sadly at the young man that was cuddled against him and felt the nation's rare sympathy for him.

"I thought you hated me…" Turkey said softly.

Greece responded by shaking his head and saying," I couldn't hate you."

Turkey slowly and apprehensively, wrapped his arms around the Greek, remembering the feel of his warmth from so many years ago.

"Then why have you been so distant?"

Greece looked up at him with the eyes that Turkey adored so much and said with heartfelt and deep emotion," I've had some problems but…"

Greece took a long pause and held himself tighter to the man as he said," I love you, Sadiq."

Turkey once again sighed sadly and stroked Greece's soft brown hair.

"Heracles…it's wrong…when you were little-"

Greece silenced Turkey by kissing him on the mouth once again, this time lovingly and passionately _exactly _like a lover should. He broke away only far and long enough to say-

"I'm not a child anymore."

-x-X-x-

_~Author's Notes_

_Please do not harm Havoc for being a pedo! I-It was all necessary to the plot, I swear! Please don't come after me with pepper spray. –Laughs nervously-_

_In my opinion this pairing doesn't get enough love as it should...or at least as much fluff as it should. If any one wanted to make Havoc a happy child, they should write or draw Havoc some TurkeyGreece fluff. -Sobs because Havoc is most likely never going to get it-_

_And this took over three hours to upload since my document manager was giving me problems and I had to rewrite the entire thing._

_But this story doesn't exactly have a plot now does it?_

_Nope nope._

_~HC Nyo Nyo Nyo_


End file.
